Little Wonders
by SomethingIDontKnow
Summary: Just a little song fic for "Little Wonders" by Rob Thomas. Every year, Kakashi is crushed by memories on the anniversary of the worst day of his life. Only his Itachi's embrace can make it bearable.


**Title: Little Wonders**

**Chapter: One Shot**

**Author: SomethingIDontknow**

**Rating: K+ (cause I don't think two men kissing and being affectionate can really traumatize an innocent)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of it's characters. It'd be one twisted show if I did. **

**Author's Note: I wrote this while listening to "Little Wonders" by Rob Thomas. It makes it seem a little more… soft. Anyway, it was a quick fic, so please forgive any rambling I did. Here you go, enjoy and please review. **

Hatake Kakashi was hunched against the battering wind and rain. A heavy black cloak wrapped around him. He squinted up into the rain, the heavy droplets streaking down the mere inches of bare skin on his face. The rain washed away the tears leaking from his eyes. Kakashi pushed onward, desperate to reach his destination on his hallowed day.

Uchiha Itachi watched a storm rage outside the cave he was waiting in. tonight, his eyes were black as oblivion, not the usual scarlet. No, tonight was special. He was not on alert right now. Yes, something was coming. He could feel it. But it was something he knew would never harm him. He hugged his knees in anticipation. Soon. a messenger bag sat at his side, bulging slightly with it's contents. Itachi always packed light, but today was not always. Today was different.

Every time Kakashi set eyes on Itachi he flashed back to a time when he raced through the wind with the boy. That long raven hair whipping beautifully behind him, face obscured by a porcelain mask. His body thrilled with the memory of that weightless feeling, with the adrenaline of finishing a kill. Itachi stood with all the grace of an Uchiha as the elder stepped into the cave. For a few moments they did nothing but stare and breathe raggedly. In a heartbeat, Kakashi was across the room and wrapped in the Uchiha's arms. He clutched desperately at the boy's shirt and sobbed raggedly. Itachi didn't even tighten, the way he usually did when people violated his personal space in ways much less epic than this. He only leaned in, collapsing with the broken man and holding him tight as he began to cry in earnest.

It had taken Kakashi years to get over the death of his father at his own hand. And even longer for him to understand why it had happened. And he had. Somehow, he had come to terms with it. But then, he lost someone no one had ever thought would have effected him. When Obito had been crushed, he had felt himself crushing too. Watching his friend, dying under the weight of indifferent stone, he felt the weight killing him. His father was supposed to be the last. He had promised himself in the sleepless nights after his father's death that he would be the last. Kakashi had believed, stupidly, that he could save his beloveds. And maybe, if he cut himself off from love, he would never have to loose someone he loved again. Because he would never love again. But it hadn't worked out that way. Obito had grown on him. The goofball may not have been the perfect ninja Kakashi dreamed of being, but he tried. And young Kakashi found it endearing. Obito, one of the great Uchiha clan, was just like everyone else. And he loved him for it. But he was cruel to the boy, hoping to make this attachment fade. But when he died, it had crushed Kakashi. And taking the boy's Sharingan eye had been his last connection to the almost last Uchiha he had ever loved.

Kakashi looked up at Itachi through a film of exhausted tears. Falling for Itachi had not been easy. The prodigy had been cold and indifferent. But finding out what the boy had been ordered to do for his village had connected them with finality. Itachi had spent his last night as a free man with Kakashi, curled up on the couch wondering what the next night held. Upon finding out that the boy had spared his bother, simply because he loved him more than even his village, Kakashi knew him completely. And even though Itachi was now a wanted man, he was still the only one Kakashi had left to turn to on his hallowed night.

Inside a cave, just beyond the reach of the pouring rain outside, the pair sat. Kakashi settled between Itachi's knees. The raven held the elder tenderly, cheek pressed to his wet, unruly hair. Kakashi had cried himself hollow. For almost one hundred heartbeats, they sat together. Watching the rain and feeling each other's pain. Kakashi felt something akin to a raindrop hitting his hair. But he knew he was beyond the reach of the rain. Gently, he took Itachi's hand, twining their fingers together, and squeezing gently. The raven smiled, his own eyes filmed with tears. Silently, he reached into his bag and pulled out a smaller bag, handing it to Kakashi. The copy nin took the bag an peered inside. Two peanut butter and jelly sandwiches awaited him. A small thermos of cool cream milk. Their last meal before the Uchiha massacre. Itachi pulled a big, red flannel blanket from the bag and wrapped it around them.

Hatake Kakashi hated the anniversary of his father's death, Obito's sacrifice, and Itachi's damning mission. All of them being the same day made it nearly unbearable. But right now, sitting in a dark cave in the dead of night, in the middle of a raging storm, with his last and lasting lover, it was almost bearable. with the taste of peanut butter on his tongue and his loved one's mouth pressed tight to his, he thanked whatever powers that were for the little wonders in his life that had remained.


End file.
